Shadows Of The Past
by Rosa17
Summary: Sequel to Cross The Line. Robin has to face up to some things from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of the Past, by Rosa17.

As in 'love you forever' there will be flashbacks in this story which I will aim to post in italics.

Part 1

Much couldn't sleep, he had been dreaming, not of Acre but of Eve. He sat up and rested his back against the cold rock of the cave. He couldn't believe they were back in the cave already; these past twelve months had seemed to fly by. Eve, what joy had filled his heart when he learnt that she was working at Knighton, which however was short lived. Since Robin imparted the news three months previously he had not more than the odd sighting of her. Obviously she wasn't trusted and her every move was watched, she was unable to leave the estate unless she was accompanied by Eli and Anya or a guard sent from Nottingham. It made his heart ache to think that they were so near to each other and yet so far apart.

He glanced across the cave to where the humped shape of Robin and Marian lay together as one. Much sighed, they seemed to have it all. Of course he knew they didn't, to have it all would mean that Robin had his lands and title back, and here they were preparing to bring a child into the world to live as an outlaw with them in the forest, not ideal at all.

He had been shocked at the news of a baby, they all had, well actually now he thought about it, it was only he who had been surprised. The others just joked and teased about a crying babe keeping them from sleeping at night.

It had been an uneventful three months, oh they had tricked the Sheriff on occasion, usually when Gisborne was away as he often seemed to be these days and neither Tuck nor Thornton could shed any light on the situation. It remained a mystery but Robin was convinced that soon something had to give and they would learn of Gisborne's plans and be able to thwart them.

Robin moved and began muttering in his sleep. Much was not the only one to have dreams this night. He was thinking of going to his aid in an attempt not to wake Marian when she moved. Robin had obviously woken her. He listened to murmuring and low toned whispers unable to make out a word either said, but whatever was said was the right thing as their breathing evened out again. One thing was certain while Much thought Robin dreamt of the Holy Land he couldn't be further from the truth, for Robin's dreams lay much further back than that, as shadows of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Strands of daylight reached through the cave and gave it an eerie feel. Robin stretched his neck slightly and opened one eye, shutting it again when it was clear no one had stirred. Memories of the dreams he had had and not just last night sent a shiver down his spine and he trembled before searching for the one thing he could count on. Marian. His hand found her shoulder and he lightly ran his fingers down the side of her body, careful not to wake her, although from the cool feel of her clothes she had already been up and returned to his side. In confirmation that she was just resting, her hand set over his when he laid it protectively across her gently extended abdomen and she snuggled back into his embrace and he welcomed the feel of her.

After a while they were both aware than one by one the rest of the gang left for the fresh air, the outdoors could only provide. Robin propped his head up with his free hand and she half rolled to look up at him.

"Are you going to talk?" she asked. When he didn't reply she added. "About the dreams."

He shook his head. "I am not ready and I do not know if you are either."

"I can hazard a guess. It will not improve unless you talk about it."

He sighed deeply and replied. "Perhaps not."

"Perhaps not!" she scoffed. "Indeed not."

"If you know what I am dreaming, if you can read my mind then why do I need to talk about it?"

"To lay your fears to rest," she told him, calm and sure of herself and he frowned at her.

"I would rather do other things since we appear to be alone," he answered a lone eyebrow raised mischievously.

"You," she told him pointing a finger at his chest. "Are incorrigible."

"And you are beautiful."

She shook her head at him and uttered. "Really."

"Well you said I was incorrigible, I was just confirming that you are right. And you are beautiful."

This time it was Marian who sighed and he moved his hand to her chin, lifted it up until she met his gaze. His mouth descended on hers and moved with surety, familiarity and ease. Demanding and taking, but giving and caressing in return, erasing all his demons and fears by his passion and love for the woman in his arms, until the next time they reared their ugly head to haunt him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The gang were hidden in the foliage or what remained of it. As usual December was proving to be a hard month, weather, and rich picking wise also. Just when Robin was going to give the signal to call it a day the rumble of horses and coaches could be heard in the distance. Heading the train was Gisborne's sergeant, distinctive by his gold and black uniform, following him were a number of other guards still in the Gisborne colours. Behind that was Guy's personal carriage, the curtains were drawn, so the occupant or occupants were hidden from view, the train was completed by Guy looking very pleased with himself and they were heading in the direction of Locksley.

"We are going to Locksley Master?" asked Much.

Robin nodded signalling to the others that they were to follow Gisborne. "Hopefully after months of waiting we will find out what he has been scheming." Turning to Marian he added carefully. "Perhaps you should go back to the cave, we might be a while, it is cold, it is damp……… alright come along," he said when all he received was a stony glare.

They travelled swiftly to Locksley not wanting to miss Gisborne's guests climb out of the carriage. When they arrived they placed themselves with a good vantage point just as the guards dismounted and the curtains to the carriage were pulled back.

There was a collective intake of breath as they watched the lady show herself and stand on the grass. Gisborne's villagers bowed down as they were expected to do, a few of the elder ones recognising Gisborne's guest instantly.

Marian watched Robin's expressions change rapidly from surprise, anger to confusion. She put her hand on his arm but he shook it off.

"It will not do to confront him today. I do not think she is here of her own free will and to challenge him is what he wants. Nothing was achieved in the summer and nothing will be achieved now, except to make the situation worse," Marian stated.

He sighed but did not say anything and the remainder of the gang waited with bated breath for his next move.

"I must say he is despicable," Much uttered when still nothing was said on the matter from their leader, "I mean what he has done is surely unforgivable."

"Shut up!" Allan shot at him.

"Forgive me for having an opinion," Much replied hurt.

"Not now," whispered Marian to him.

"Very well," he reluctantly ceded. "Master?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Still hidden in the undergrowth the gang listened to the speech Guy had prepared and rehearsed for his populace. "Today is a day of joy for me…"

"That sounds familiar," Marian said dryly and Allan winked at her.

"Today is the day I present to you my wife……"

"How could she?" Much said shaking his head. "And how could he?"

"I do not think she had a choice, I know her well remember?" Robin said his voice like a double bladed sword.

"Then we must find out why, why he forced her to marry him," Much added.

"I think that is clear," said Marian having almost been his wife herself.

"It is?" put in Will.

Robin took a look at Marian and reached for her hand, none of the gang could give him the support he needed right now like she could; she squeezed his arm gently to let him know she understood him entirely. He did not trust himself to speak and not sound like some half crazed animal, he looked at her again and she nodded in response.

"He must know something and used it to his advantage to ensure her only choice is marriage…to him," Marian explained.

"But Robin," persisted Much. "She is your cousin surely she could have gotten word to you."

"I don't think so," Allan replied, "I mean Gisborne would know that she would probably try that. I think the situation would be impossible for her."

"And her only way out was to marry Gisborne," Robin replied through gritted teeth.

"If it is any consolation she does not look happy about the arrangement," offered Djaq.

"Can you blame her?" Much said. "This is Gisborne we are talking about."

"And," said Marian wistfully. "This can not be easy, she knows this is Robin's home and now she has to live out her days here, knowing that it is really not Guy's at all….Knowing that it was as good as stolen from him. I can not believe she loves him and I hope that the thought or the actual act of being with him in their marriage bed, does not repulse her as much as the thought of myself living with Guy in that way did."

No one said anything but she felt Robin's thumb caress her hand slowly, reassuringly, soothingly, comfortingly and then she remembered to breathe.

Clearing his throat Allan asked. "What now?"

"Now," said Robin slowly, carefully. "We find someone who will be able to talk to her on our behalf."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Robin, Marian and the gang were halfway to the next destination when Robin who was at the head stopped, signalled for the others to continue and walked back to Marian who was bringing up the rear.

"I know, I know," she said, not waiting for him to utter the words she was expecting. "I am slowing you down, you need to speak to Tuck with great urgency and you would like me to return to the cave."

"Not bad," he returned with a grin, his mood lighter than it had been but he still held a foreboding darkness in his eyes. "And you are not going to argue?"

"No, we seem to have been running through the forest all day, sitting hunched up is uncomfortable at the best of times, more so now," and she absentmindedly caressed her belly.

She looked up at him and saw a flicker of uncertainty which had become almost normal for him when they talked or mentioned the pregnancy.

"I can send Much or Allan with you," he said, knowing how tetchy she was on doing things alone.

"No I will go alone, see about supper. Go. I can take care of myself," She leant up and kissed his cheek as a way of dismissing him and glanced ahead, the gang were out of sight, with a final sigh, he left running fast to catch them up.

----------

It was getting cold, the late afternoon was damp and all were feeling the chill seep into their bones.

"I'm not being funny but don't you think you should have insisted that one of us went back with Marian," Allan said and they waited for a sight of the man of the cloth.

"Marian," said Djaq. "Can take care of herself."

"I know but…things have changed now."

Djaq looked disapprovingly at him and he shook his head.

"I am not worried about Marian she had proven time and time again she can take care of herself," Robin assured then and ignoring the doubt he felt in his heart. "Right now we need to see Tuck."

"It's getting cold, dark and late shouldn't we head back?" Will suggested.

"If there is no sign soon, I will go in to the house I will need you all to watch for me."

Much raised his eyes heavenward to the rest of the gang behind Robin's back, they all knew he wouldn't give up on this until he had spoken to whom he had come to see.

An hour later and Robin was creeping into the house, the torches were on and entering the home via Marian's old room was not ideal as it now housed Eli and Anya's bedroom. Instead he chose to enter through the children's room, it was vacant. He opened the door but voices could be heard clearly and he nipped behind the door just in time for a bad-tempered Eli to deposit Simon into the room.

Robin and Simon let out a sigh when the door shut, the boy jumped startled when he noticed Robin. Robin put his finger to his lips to signify quiet was essential.

"Where is Tuck?" he asked, his tone low.

"He is not here," the boy replied and Robin frame sagged, picking up on this Simon added. "He is in Bonchurch, Eve's mother was unwell, he accompanied her there, they might not return until tomorrow."

"Thank you," Robin said moving back to the window his descent wasn't to be as gradual as it had been to get down from outside Marian's old window. He turned as he squeezed himself through the bars at the window. "What did you do, to make your Father angered with you?"

"I did not show respect to my step mother. I hate her, she is unkind when no one can see and I hate her," he told Robin with vehemence that young children do not often have the ability to possess.

----------

"Oh no Master, surely we are not going somewhere else," Much complained when Robin said that there was one further place they had to head to that night.

"You may return to Marian at the camp, I am sure she will welcome some company…but we are heading to the village of Bonchurch where Tuck has accompanied Eve."

"Eve?" Much asked "My Eve?"

"Yes your Eve, so….."

"Then I am coming with you," he replied, his face lighting up and his whole face displaying a joy he could not conceal.

"I thought you might say that" Robin told him with a smile. "Allan, Will go back to the camp. I fear otherwise Marian might think I have gone to see Gisborne, to kill him and much as I would like to….now is not the time."

"Eve," said Much to himself with a hapless grin.

"Come on, stop daydreaming let's go," Djaq said and pulled him to the present where Little John and Robin had already started off in the direction of Bonchurch.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

It was fully dark by the time they reached Bonchurch. The village was small a cluster of homes behind the manor house, Much took a deep breath as he remembered the short time he had spent here as Lord Much and puffed out his chest proudly, even if it was a scam of the Sheriff's to catch Robin. It was where he met and fell in love with Eve.

They soon discovered Eve and Tuck in one of the middle cottages and when Robin, Much and Djaq entered, leaving Little John to keep watch, it seemed more than a little crowded.

The woman on the bed was obviously Eve's mother; Much recognised her and whispered to Robin that this was so. Tuck and Eve finally looked up when Robin, Much and Djaq had waded through Eve's many distant relations.

"How is she?" asked Much with a sad smile at Eve.

"Not good," replied Tuck.

"Tell me what ails her?" Djaq said to Eve.

Robin used this opportunity to take Tuck away and out the door to the freezing cold of the night, John continued to look out for anything untoward.

"I need your help," Robin said without preamble and explained about the Gisborne and Eleanor situation.

"Very well I will see what I can do," Tuck assured Robin. "But it will not be until this poor woman is laid to rest. I do not know how long that will be."

"Come we will go back inside and ask Djaq," Robin replied with a nod.

Much was hovering about not quite sure where to put himself, whether he should comfort Eve or offer Djaq assistance or perhaps stand in the shadows out of the way.

"Djaq?" said Robin seriously.

Djaq shook her head. "There is nothing I can do for her, she must have been ill for some time. An illness that physicians are yet to identify I fear," she explained, turning to Eve adding. "We will keep her comfortable; it will not be long now."

"Is there a risk of an epidemic?" asked Much always afraid he might suddenly drop down dead.

"No, this is something not right within her."

"Oh good…I mean not for Eve's mother obviously but… for…well."

"I know what you mean," Eve said softly appearing at his side, her eyes filled with unshed tears that she blinked back.

Eve's mother muttered something and Eve broke away from Much and went to her side, standing she turned to Tuck.

"She is asking for you, her last rites."

As Tuck bent to hear what the dying woman wanted to confess, Robin drew them outside leaving a handful of relations in the stifling little room. It wasn't long before Tuck made an appearance and indicated to Eve that she should go sit with her mother one last time.

She smiled sadly at Much and asked in a soft voice. "Will you sit with me; I do not want to be alone."

"Me?" he asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Go on," Robin encouraged him. "Eve needs you."

"Yes...yes alright Eve needs me," he muttered following her, the woman who had stolen his heart, back into the small hovel her mother called home.

----------

Later after she breathed her last, the family members paid their last respects and said their goodbyes leaving Eve and Much alone with the body, now covered, soon to be finally laid to rest.

"I am sorry," said Much sincerely and also as he was lost for words what should he say to her now? Robin wouldn't have this trouble he knew.

"Thank you," she whispered preparing to wipe a stray tear.

"Let me," he replied taking his dirty cuff and wiping her face tenderly.

That undid her and she burst into tears, sobbing silently. Much feeling unsure, uncomfortable took her in his arms and rocked her singing a sad melody of love and death.

When she had composed herself she said to him, "I miss your singing."

"My bad singing," he corrected her.

"But it made you happy, so it did not matter whether you could sing or not."

"I miss your singing…..I mean I miss you. I think about you…often."

"I know," she said placing her hand over his with tenderness. "Marian said as much. I miss you too you know, more than you will ever know."

"One day."

"One day," she repeated.

It seemed wrong to kiss her right then but so right at the same time, their lips met in a soft brief embrace, giving them that extra boost they needed to see them through the time until perhaps they could indeed be together at last.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"You've been ages," commented Allan as they returned to the cave.

"What happened?" asked Will noticing that they all looked rather drained.

Ignoring their remarks Robin asked. "Where's Marian?"

Allan pointed to the recess of the cave. "Sleeping. It is late."

"Was she not worried?" Robin continued.

Will shrugged. "A little, more than that she was tired."

Robin shrugged and sat down ladling himself some supper into a bowl and the others followed suit.

"So what did happen?" Allan asked again.

Robin, Little John, Much and Djaq shared a look then filled Will and Allan in on the evenings events.

"And you walked Tuck and Eve back to Knighton?" Allan asked.

Robin nodded.

Will added. "And Tuck will go and see Eleanor as soon as is possible?"

Robin nodded again.

"It is good news, not the best we have ever heard but it is a place to start," said Much who up until then had been silent.

"Despite it being a sad occasion you saw Eve," Allan said with half a smile, as Much looked so forlorn.

"I did and I wish I could have stayed with her, but something's are just not meant to be…not yet anyway."

"Yeah," said Allan softly, they didn't really get along well, he and Much but tonight he could fully understand where he was coming from.

----------

Robin stood looking over the still form of Marian, before sitting down and slipping under the blankets they shared, her body was warm and he snuggled his cold one closer to use some of her body heat to warm him, she stirred but did not wake and he planted a kiss on her cheek before lying down fully and shutting his eyes himself until the dreams that had recently come to haunt his sleep crept into his mind once more………

"_She needs to rest. She should stay in her chamber in her bed." The physician told Robert of Huntingdon, who looked at the doctor with a grave expression on his face. "Rest and she should be alright when the time comes."_

"_She almost died last time." Robert said softly. "As you well know having attended her and the child who lived no more than three days."_

"_Let us pray with rest, this time will be different, that you will have a fine son, or a beautiful daughter as a companion for Robin."_

"_My son had a companion, a brother…."_

"_Alexander," the doctor said nodding remembering the small lad who had died in the accident two years ago._

"_Yes Alexander, of course there was my other daughter too, Ella. We named the last baby the one who barely lived Constance. God rest their souls."_

_Robin sighed from his lofty position on the landing, eavesdropping was never a good thing, they were likely to talk of him next. As much as he wanted to hear what they said about him he walked into his room and sat upon his bed. He didn't see why he had to have another brother or sister especially when the act of carrying and delivering the child would possibly this time kill his mother. He had a lifetime companion, he didn't need another, she was the girl he had been betrothed to since possibly she was a small infant, her name was Marian. _

_Robin sat back against the bed and looked at his life, his family. He supposed his parents wanted more than one child and there had been. He had vague recollections of Ella she was born two years before him and died from the flux when he was a mere three years old. Sometimes he thought he remembered her and other times he thought it was his mind playing tricks of conjuring up images which didn't exist._

_He was the second child, then five years after him came Alex, it still hurt to think of Alex and he supposed it always would, it was his, Robin of Locksley's fault that Alexander had perished. Not wanting to dwell of that he thought of Constance, she had been born when he was nine, old enough in the day and age to understand some of the rudiments of the dangers of bringing a child into the world. He had been allowed to hold her feel her soft body against his, but she had died before he got to see her again and no one really knew why. His mother had been seriously ill after her birth and he wondered if that had anything to do with it, he supposed now he would never know._

_Now she was with child again and it seemed to the doctor that she and the child might make it this time if she kept to her bed. He wondered then young as he was about having children of his own, the precedence was set, he would have them with Marian or to be precise she would bear their children. He was fond of her young as she was, in fact she was still a child, he himself wasn't much more than a child only being twelve. But he promised himself that neither of them would have to go through what his parents went through especially his mother._

_---------------_

_It seemed like yesterday he was sitting on his bed promising himself that he and Marian would do things differently. He sat by the unmarked grave, freshly covered with soil, where his mother and infant brother lay…he had been right all those months ago. When the time came for he to be a father he would make sure everything was right as it should be….there just had to be a way, so that a son did not lose a mother and a man did not lose his wife, a wife he knew his father had loved very much._

_----------_

_The dreams turned then from reminiscing to almost reality but mixed. Marian became his mother and it was at her grave he sat and wept, the images became more intense and he watched from the door as his mother died in her struggle to bring forth life, but the image changed rapidly to Marian and back time and time again, until_…………………. in a cold sweat he woke, his breathing rapid as his realised he was in the cave once more with Marian by his side. He reached to her and laid his hand on her belly to reassure himself the child was still there and even in her sleep Marian's own hand moved to cover his.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Tuck stood at the front door of Locksley, a week later, it had been impossible to make an excuse sooner to Eli. He took a deep breath and prayed, firstly that Gisborne would be out and secondly that Eleanor would recognise him but not obviously.

He was greeted by Thornton who saw no reason why the new Lady Gisborne should not receive the company of the now respected and well known Friar Tuck who had for some time worked at the home of Eli of Knighton. Thornton knew that on occasion Tuck had consorted with Robin Hood but there again so had he and who hadn't in these parts?

Thornton had been warned by Gisborne that he would lose his own head if he allowed Lady Gisborne to leave the Manor and the poor woman was restricted to the house and front lawn when the Master was not home and not much further a field if he was. There was the exception to the rule when she was permitted to attend the poor and needy of Locksley. Thornton had heard from Lady Gisborne herself that this was part of the clause of the marriage, the one thing he had agreed on, that she was still able to help people in need as she had been doing in York. He still thought the marriage was some how forced upon Eleanor, she had certainly lost her carefree spirit that he knew her by when she had visited the manor as a child and young woman.

Thornton showed Tuck into the annex room in the downstairs of the property. Lady Gisborne was sitting serenely, a small embroidery in her hand. Tuck gave her credit as she thanked Thornton politely asking him for refreshment for their guest. After the refreshment was brought in by the serving girl, then she smiled.

She stood and wrapped her arms about him saying, "I never thought I would see someone ever again who could get word to my cousin for me."

Tuck smiled in return and told her. "Thornton should be a safe source."

"I can trust him?"

"Yes," Tuck affirmed. "Robin sent me, he is eager to know how you came to be Lady Gisborne."

"Oh," said Eleanor her face falling, "I thought he might, you see Tuck…he, Guy gave me very little choice on the matter……."

They talked for a while, Tuck reassuring her, Eleanor imparting as much information of the unfortunate event as she could until there was a knock upon the door.

Thornton opened the door and said with a regretful tone. "The Master has ridden in."

"Right," said Tuck standing, "I ought to take my leave. Lady Gisborne."

"It was good to renew your acquaintance from when I met you in York," she replied as Guy thundered into the room wanting an explanation of Tuck's visit.

"We met in York, when Eli was there," Tuck said quietly to Guy, nodding with a small bow and taking his leave.

Guy snarled something intelligible and nodded to Thornton that he should leave also.

"So, visitors already although I suppose I can not deny you the visit of a Friar."

"No you can not."

"No indeed."

Eleanor looked up at him; there was no fear in her eyes, sorrow perhaps and a will to fight whatever he threw at her. He sighed, there was one thing he hated and that was looking into Eleanor's eyes, for when he did that he saw Hood's own reflecting back and mocking him with glee.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Tuck met with Robin and Marian in the forest.

"You look well," he said greeting her with a kiss to the cheek while Robin regarded the pair with some humour, they had hit it off on their first meeting, he remembered feeling distinctly jealous then and now, well he was fine about it, if anything Tuck was more a Father figure.

"Well?" Robin said when they all took rest on a fallen log.

"Well," repeated Tuck slowly. "He found out about York, that she helped you, that she hid you in her home. She does not know how he discovered this. He gave her the options of death for consorting with criminals or marriage to him, she was a little sore that her late husband's possessions should fall into his hands but she was not ready to die and so she married him, on the condition he would allow her to help the poor of Locksley. He is reluctant to do this for fear that as soon as she is out is sight she will run to you. She said she was sorry and was afraid you would think badly of her and that she was aware he wanted to spite you and marriage to her was one fine and mighty way."

"I thought as much," Robin said with a shake of his head. "The only positive thing is that someone of my blood, of Locksley linage is at my home."

"She will keep it well for you, until it is yours again," Marian said reassuringly, although all three of them wondered if that would ever be.

"Do you forgive her?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Robin told him. "She did what she had to do and that is that."

"Really?" asked Tuck.

"Yes, in fact," said Robin with a smile. "It might prove in our favour, for now we have a noble on the inside."

"It will be hard to get information to and from her though," Marian said.

"No….we have Tuck here who can visit regularly and there is always Thornton."

"I told her Thornton was trustworthy," Tuck assured them.

"Good, now we wait for Guy to realise she can be trusted, let her leash out a bit and then it will work, like a dream."

"A dream?" asked Marian, thinking it was only last night he had had another nightmare.

"Well perhaps that is not the best word I could have chosen," he admitted ruefully to her and she smiled.

"Am I missing something?" asked Tuck.

"Robin has been having bad dreams and will not talk about them."

"It is not good for the soul to keep that hidden within yourself," he told Robin who just glared at Marian for saying something in the first place. "If you need to talk, I am here," the Friar added before taking his leave of the pair.

"How do you feel about it now?" Marian asked him, rubbing Robin's arm in light circles.

"I still want to kill him…but perhaps he has done as a favour my marrying my cousin," he replied kissing her nose and then pulling her to stand. "Come it is freezing, let us go and impart the news to the gang."

"Robin," Marian said stopping him in his tracks and forcing him to face her. "You know Tuck is right, you will have to face up to the dreams, whatever they are."

"I thought you knew what they were about, or so you said?"

"I have an idea or two; if you will not talk to me Tuck would be a good choice."

"Perhaps," he muttered.

She gasped and his expression change from a chastised child to a concerned man. "What is it?" he asked alarmed.

"The child, our child," she whispered.

"What? Now? You said the spring," he continued his voice going up an octave and sounding very unlike him.

She looked at him half amused and half exasperated. "No!"

"What? I do not understand"

"Here feel," she said and took his hand and laid it over her stomach, he felt a something but wasn't sure exactly how to put it into words.

"Marian," he said warily.

"Can you not feel anything? Perhaps it is just me."

"What can you feel?" he asked perplexed.

"The baby. I was talking with Gwendolyn in Nettlestone the other day and she was telling me about feeling the baby move within her and then I realised I could feel her too."

"Her?"

"Our child."

"Him."

"Oh no it will be a girl."

"It will not, it will be a son."

"How do you know?"

"How do you?" he asked his voice by now very unnaturally high.

"Well I do not know, it is a feeling."

"And I feel he will be male."

"Well I disagree."

"Fine."

"Here try again," she said and reclaimed his hand covering her belly. "There….and again tell me you do not feel that."

"Well, I felt something, you sure it is the child?"

"Positive."

They stood there for a little while until the baby grew still once more.

"He has stopped."

"Perhaps she is tired, perhaps she is sleeping," she told him.

He looked back at her with an expression of disbelief, then linked their fingers together as they walked back to the cave stopping every now and then to give her a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Robin woke one morning a few days before Christmas with a headache, as usual he had been plagued with dreams, what was now becoming the usual sort, his mother and Marian He stretched realising that Marian was not by his side and opened his eyes and looked around. The truth was he was completely alone in the cave, no sign of life, except he mused probably rats and bats. Outside he found most of the gang, it was sunny despite the season, but chilly and he shivered.

"Oh so you decided to grace us with your presence," Much told him handing him a bowl of breakfast and he joined him, Will, Allan and Djaq by the fire.

"Where is everyone else?" he said as casually as he could.

"You mean where is Marian?" asked Much with a knowing look.

"She went to wash," Djaq informed their leader.

Robin involuntary shivered at the thought of bathing in the stream in today's temperature and replied. "Will, go and fetch her I have plans to lie in wait for money through Sherwood."

"I didn't know any was coming through," Allan commented as John rounded the corner with an armful of firewood.

"Message from Thornton yesterday, which was from Lady Gisborne," Will imparted. "Nobles are visiting Gisborne for Christmas, some new acquaintances he has."

"The plan is, we use my wife to get the party of nobles to stop."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Allan.

"She is as stubborn as a mule," added Djaq. "She might not go along with this plan."

"I was thinking perhaps using Marian is not the best idea," Much put in.

"I was not asking for opinions. I was telling you the plan," Robin informed them. "Marian will be on the road in need of assistance, they will stop to help a young woman with child and then we will appear."

"What and whisk her off to the forest with us?" Allan commented.

"That is where she belongs," Little John said.

Robin looked wistful and Much barely caught the. "She does not belong in the forest at all."

"May I say Master," Much said and Robin looked at him expectantly. "You are right, Marian does not belong in the forest, but she belongs with you, and if you are here well then…"

"That is something she would tell me."

"Well see, Marian and I talk sense."

"Humph," Allan murmured.

"Talking of Marian, Will, go get her."

"What if she is still bathing?" he asked unsure.

"She can not still be bathing surely?" Robin said. "Go."

Will still looked unconvinced but did as he was bid.

----------

Marian felt invigorated, the water had been freezing but at least she was clean, there was noise of approaching people coming from behind the bushes and she called out asking who was there, expecting to see Robin or perhaps Djaq, instead she came face to face with a leather clad body.

He looked more menacing every time she laid eyes on the man and today was no exception as he said in a tone mixed with evil humour and delight. "What have we here then?"


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"Sir Guy," she uttered softly.

He let his gaze roam over her appreciatively and she squirmed not only as she felt uncomfortable but because he was now married and to someone she knew and liked. His eyes lingered on the swell of her stomach and she wished she had acquired a looser dress; this one had become a little tight fitting.

"You and Hood have been busy," was his only comment.

Marian licked her lips nervously wondering what his next move would be. She certainly could not demonstrate gymnastics in her present condition and felt caged and knew that he would not let her slip away from him this time. He barked out and order and one of his men came scurrying, and before she knew what was happening she found herself, bound at the wrists and forced to walk alongside the horses. She was careful to keep her footing, the ground underfoot was squishy in places and the last thing she wanted right now was to be dragged along by Gisborne's horse. Instead of walking through the forest to meet his guests and ensure them safe passage through Sherwood, the party of Gisborne and his men turned round and headed back to Nottingham from where they had come.

----------

Will had reached the stream and found no sign of Marian except her cloak, he thought that odd that she would have walked off without it and began to see what he could discover. He soon picked up tracks in the ground and trailed them to the road; he chose to keep out of sight and ran through the trees keeping some cover. When Will rounded a bend he saw the end of Gisborne and his men and they were not alone.

----------

Robin unable to wait for the return of Will and Marian headed off further into the forest to intercept Gisborne's guests with the remaining members of the gang figuring that wherever they were, Will and Marian were more than likely together and if not he would worry about that later.

----------

Will climbed the bank at a pace he didn't know existed within him. He bent over panting at the top pausing for a moment to catch his breath and then took stock of the situation; if he crossed atop of the ridge he would overtake Gisborne and then be able to confront him just before the clearing to Nottingham.

----------

Robin and the gang apprehended the nobles and the whole thing went like clockwork as they sent the nobles on their way.

"We ought to look for Will and Marian," Much stated, watching as Djaq tried on some of the jewellery.

Robin nodded, "I can not think what has kept them. Much, John come with me. Djaq, Allan distribute the wealth for Christmas amongst the people."

----------

Will finally stood in the road his arms stretched wide as Gisborne and his men came to a halt. Marian, he noticed looked okay despite her ordeal.

Gisborne laughed and shook his head. "You are alone, you can not expect me to hand her over to you."

Will stared darkly at Guy and wielded his axes. Guy leant back a little at this but was not deterred. He gave a signal with his right hand to his sergeant who moved forward as Will went to defend himself the sergeant knocked him flying. Gisborne exited the forest and continued on the road to Nottingham, while Will lay out cold. There was a gash on his head, the blood trickling down onto the road soon mixing in with the mud so that it was impossible to tell which was which.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you.

Part 12

"Will. Will! Will!" Djaq shouted and finally he responded, his eyes opening but he still looked dazed.

The gang roused him further and Djaq tended to his injury, when he was coherent Robin asked. "What happened? Where's Marian?"

----------

"Marian," said the Sheriff as she stood before him, Gisborne gloating.

"Shall we hang her for Christmas?" Gisborne suggested.

"No," Vasey replied. "We are not hanging her at all. I am not hanging her at all."

"I thought you wanted them dead, made an example of?"

"Look at her," Vasey told Gisborne.

"If I have to," he replied his look black but she met his stare with defiance. "I am looking at her, what now?"

"She is with child. If I hang her I will not only have the bishop breathing down my neck. Hood will certainly kill the both of us in our beds while we sleep and… and this is most important her death will make her a martyr and they will love and support Robin Hood all the more. Is that what we want? A clue – no."

"What do you suggest I do with her then?"

"I don't know, make Robin Hood sweat a little," he replied with a sly grin on his face "In fact I know just the place" he gave an evil laugh. "Take her home with you, guard her heavily. Hood will no doubt come running here when he finds she is missing, as you said the Scarlett boy saw you?"

"Yes he did."

"You didn't bring him in too."

"No my Sergeant dealt with him, I thought when he comes round he can tell Hood that we have his wife."

"Good, good plan Gisborne. Well take her away back to Locksley and then have her transferred to this other place as soon as possible," Vasey concluded passing a piece of parchment on which he had written a letter. "Tell one of your men to send this to the destination ahead, then they will be prepared for Marian's little visit."

----------

"Will?" Robin asked again. "Where is Marian?"

"Gisborne," Will said eventually. "Gisborne has her…. was taking her to Nottingham."

The gang all looked at Robin and then each other; this was not good news at all. Robin's expression was a bleak as a thunder cloud.

"We go to Nottingham," announced Little John.

"And hope it is not too late," muttered Much as Allan nudged him hard at his insensitive remark.

Robin however said nothing as they moved with grace and speed through the forest to the city.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

The gang entered the city gates with an unexpected ease which raised the suspicions on Robin's mind. What was going on?

---------

The thunder of hooves and the shouting of her husband brought Eleanor out to see what all the commotion was. She watched as he yelled orders to several people that he needed them to prepare for his almost immediate departure and stormed past her into the house.

His sergeant faltering uttered. "Sir Guy, the prisoner? Should she not wait inside?"

Gisborne looked outside at Marian. "She deserves to stay out there, but it will be easier to keep watch on her in here. Bring her in, sit her at the table and offer her something to drink and whatever you do, do not take your eyes off her," he barked.

"Guy?" Eleanor asked laying her hand on his arm fleetingly.

Suddenly he was aware of her. "Eleanor. I have to go away for a few days, you will entertain our guests."

"Will you be back for the Christmas celebrations?" she asked.

"I hope to," he replied.

Eleanor was rendered speechless as she watched Marian walk through the door, they exchanged silent words with their eyes. 'Yes,' Eleanor said, 'I promise,' and Marian looked visibly relived.

"What and where are you taking Lady Marian?" she asked.

"It is none of your concern," Gisborne replied.

"None of my concern? She is married to my cousin"

"Unfortunately," Guy said dryly.

"So what are you doing with her?"

"That I can not say, you might get word to Hood and that would not do at all."

"And what if I did? You are kidnapping his wife."

"It is not kidnapping, we have taken her prisoner for the crimes she has committed."

Eleanor shook her head at him, "I know she has a price on her head but surely, especially under the circumstances."

"The child you mean?"

"Certainly, what are you going to do? Wait until the child is born and then kill her?"

"That would seem the most obvious choice."

"And what send the infant back to the woods to Robin Hood?"

"I know where you are going with this Eleanor and no. No! I will not have Hood's child growing up here even if he is your cousin. No."

"So you are allowing Marian life until the child is born, then kill her and leave the poor infant to die, is that not crueller still?" she shook her head at him.

"I do not know alright I have not thought that far ahead."

"It seems you have not thought it through at all."

Guy raised his hand as if to strike his wife when Marian shouted. "No!"

He turned then and said to Marian. "Silent!" but glared at both woman before leaving them in the room alone with a lone guard.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"There is something funny going on," Allan declared as he and Djaq waited for the signal that Robin and the others were exiting the castle.

"I have a bad feeling too," she replied with a shake of her head and a look at the opposing walls of the fortification.

Robin wasted no time in getting to Vasey's quarters and found the Sheriff amid paperwork. He looked up not surprised to see Robin Hood and one of his side kicks.

"She's not here," he said bending down to his work.

"She?" asked Much.

"Marian. That is who you have come for isn't it?"

Robin glared at him trying to form a new plan in his head based on the information Vasey was telling him, if what he said was indeed true.

"She is not here?" repeated Much.

"That's what I said. Oh she was here, but she isn't now. You can check the dungeons if you don't believe me but don't expect to find your way out again."

"Where is she?" Robin finally asked, his voice steady despite the turmoil thundering through his heart, soul and mind.

"Gisborne took her away, take it up with him?"

"Come Master we will get no more information from here," Much said.

"If you have hurt her……" Robin began.

"You'll do what?" laughed the Sheriff.

"I will kill you," he replied his voice even and cold, turning on his heel and leaving.

Vasey took a deep breath before yelling to his guards to at least try and attempt to catch Robin and his men before they were outside the city walls and went back to his work.

----------

Catching their breath in the forest John asked. "What now?"

"Locksley," Robin replied, moving on.

----------

Locksley was dead, still as if all the life had been drained from it. Robin not in the mood to be civil or cautious knocked on the front door with Much asking if that was a wise move, if he was honest he did not care what was wise and what was not.

Thornton answered and looked sympathetically at him. "They have gone."

"They?" asked John.

"Gisborne, ten of his men and Marian. Lady Eleanor is here," he added, thinking the last part might cheer Robin somewhat as his former master walked across the threshold to see his cousin and his men followed.

"Oh Robin!" said Eleanor running to greet him with an embrace he barely tolerated bar for niceties.

"Where did he take her?" he demanded.

"Sit and I do not know, he was not forthcoming, in fact had it not been for Marian he would have hit me."

"Did he hurt her? And are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I am fine, I knew who he was when I married him and no I did not see him hurt her."

"That is something," added Much.

"I do not know where he is taking her except that he will be gone a few days but hopes to return before Christmas. I will keep on alert for anything that might lead you to her I promise but now I do not know a thing."

Robin sighed and ran his hands across his face almost in defeat, or realisation that they were not going to catch up with Gisborne and Marian today and finding her was going to take longer than he wanted to think about or dwell upon.

----------

It was dark when the reached their destination, they had travelled for two days. Marian was escorted inside the walls of the building not paying much attention, too tired to care. Gisborne left with his men, hoping never having to return for her again and if he did it would be with the intention for her to hang in Nottingham.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

It was Christmas morning and Much couldn't sleep having dreamt of Acre, he fidgeted and accidentally kicked his neighbour who grunted a response that was a foul use of the English language, so taking up as little space as possible he sat up. He lit a candle thinking it appropriate for the time of year. The light flickered across the rock of the cave giving a warm glow to his surroundings and he felt perhaps it was a day for celebrating after all.

They had however nothing to celebrate since Marian's disappearance five days ago and the return of Gisborne to Locksley with no news from Eleanor or Thornton the outlook was bleak. Robin was sleeping thankfully, fitfully and obviously dream filled. Each day that had passed so far had been unbearable according to Much. It was quiet without Marian, without the spats she had with Robin, without the teasing, without her conversation and input into various things and he knew that not only Robin felt it but the whole gang as well.

----------

Guy was downstairs early in anticipation of entertaining. Eleanor was not so excited at the prospect but anything was better than spending the whole day with a man she deemed miserable, soulless, a tyrant on society, hard and uncaring on those he claimed he had softer feelings for. She herself had been about in the day longer than he, seeing that the poor folk of the Manor had a Christmas they deserved.

To Guy things were coming together, these new friends of his had been recommended by others he knew and trusted, in circles he chose to linger. In circles which in time would make him a great man, far greater than his dreams took him and one day he might finally be free of the Sheriff.

----------

Robin sighed the day was dragging and not fun and light-hearted as the Christmas of the previous year had been. Much had cooked a swan and while he had shown appreciation of the feast he had no appetite for it. Where was she? From all he had gleaned he knew she was alive and in likelihood would be until the Spring which gave him a few months at least but….he stopped thinking and watched the gang enjoy themselves and sighed again…no he would not be content until she was back where she belonged, with him.

----------

Marian was grateful for the bed she had, in a room which was barren save a bed and a stool. The walls were whitewashed and even seemed to shine at night. She had a lone candle also, courtesy of the place in which she looked likely to spend the rest of the days. The nuns were pleasant enough and it was not a silent order, for that she was thankful. It was a disadvantage that she was now in Derbyshire at an Abbey she believed to be Minchen. The weather wasn't good and she knew it was foolishness to try and escape. Especially when here at least she was clean, fed, warm, had a bed on which to lay her head and was adequately clothed. The only thing she didn't have was Robin and the company of the other outlaws, she ran her hand across her belly thoughtfully, she was astute and knew that after the child was born Gisborne or the Sheriff would be back for her, with revenge in mind. She would have to somehow leave just as the weather thawed. Marian toyed with the ring on the third finger of her left hand and remembered the message which accompanied it, that the two Celtic hearts knotted together signified a perfect token of love. She sighed and wondered what Robin had to remember her by; hopefully it wasn't the dreams…..


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Two weeks later, the year was as fresh as the air, Allan shivered as he followed Robin through the forest. They paused when they came into sight of Clun and watched as Gisborne made another family homeless.

"It's the worst time of year," commented Allan.

"We will get word to Tuck, see if Eleanor can help," Robin replied.

"Don't you mean you want to see Eleanor in case she has news of Marian?"

Robin looked at Allan with a pained expression on his face and replied tersely. "I wish I knew where they had taken her. I wish someone knew something."

"Yeah well someone does know something."

"Who?"

"Gisborne."

"Gisborne," repeated Robin.

"Why don't we go to Locksley? You can threaten him or something."

"Eleanor," Robin told him.

"I don't think it would scare her, she seems quite tough to me, nice, pleasant looking, but tough in a nice good sort of way."

"But is it fair to her?"

"Is it fair that he took Marian away? Wherever she is she obviously is stuck there," he shrugged.

"Possibly, but perhaps she needs time to get a message to us."

"That is also true, so what we gonna do? Threaten Gisborne?"

"It might come to that, but if we do, it will be when he is not with Eleanor…" Robin said trailing off and looking through the bare trees.

"I don't know about you, but I am freezing, are we going back to the cave or moving on someplace else?….Robin."

Robin's attention was caught by something else entirely and Allan followed where his gaze rested, before looking back at Robin again who seemed in a trance. Shaking him he urged Robin that they should find shelter as soft flakes of snow were beginning to fall, silently like their footsteps back to the cave. Robin looked back now and then but did not see what caught his attention away from Allan again and he wondered if it was a sign.

----------

"What are you thinking?" asked Djaq later in the day to Robin who was deep in thought and not for the first time since Marian disappeared.

"He was like that earlier," Allan commented, as if Robin wasn't there.

"Marian," Much said unnecessarily. "Perhaps we should undertake the mission to find her ourselves."

Little John shook his head. "No."

"It was only a suggestion, have you looked at him recently?"

"Who?" asked Will.

"Robin who else are we talking about?" Much replied exasperated.

They all paused to look at their leader, who was looking tired, drawn, weary and tormented.

"It is not just Marian, it is the dreams," Djaq said.

"You know he is getting dreams too?" Much asked her.

"Yes he wakes me up with his muttering and thrashing about."

"I have not noticed," said John.

"You wouldn't" she joked. "You snore for England."

"I still say if he will not try and get Marian back we should get her back for him," Much continued.

"That is what Guy wants," Will said thoughtfully. "Robin is just playing things his way."

"Maybe…but still, it has been a fortnight since the New Year, almost three weeks since she went….I for one can not bear to see him like this, what if he goes like before?"

"Before when?" asked Will.

"You know," Much reminded them. "When he ….when we all thought she was dead, then she wasn't and was going to marry Gisborne anyway because he had killed Pitts."

"Oh then, well he hasn't left us, that is a good sign," Allan told them.

"I am still here," Robin said annoyed looking very much with them in all sense of the word.

"In body, mind I am not so sure," Much told him. "So Master what are we to do?"

Robin sighed and replied. "I thought I saw someone today….."

"Such as…" Much encouraged.

"A shadow from the past."

"Ah,"

"A ghost," said John immediately looking alarmed.

"A ghost?" snorted Allan with a shake of his head, then looked serious. "Is that what you saw outside Clun? A ghost?"

Robin smiled, "I do not believe in ghosts…but I saw a boy and he reminded me of someone….of Alex."

"Who is Alex?" asked Allan, looking round the circle, Much the only one who seemed to recognise the name in reference to Robin.

"Alexander," Much said slowly. "If you thought you saw him it was surely a ghost."

"Did you know Alexander?" asked Allan.

"No, no I never knew Alexander. I heard about him, mainly from Robin sporadically from Robert, Robin's father and on occasion Marian, but no I never met him."

"Well someone tell us who he was and what was his fate, I am dying of curiosity," announced Djaq as they all turned their attention on their leader.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for your feedback. I have a feeling I will leave you wanting to know more again.

Part 17

"Who was Alex?" asked Allan as they all sat round the fire on the bitter January afternoon, the cave being the only warm dry place to be.

"My brother," Robin replied.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" he replied with a smile of surprise.

"I had two brothers, two sisters, not all at the same time."

"You never said. What happened? Would he have been Lord of the manor?" Allan continued as the remainder of the gang listened quietly.

Robin laughed wryly and replied. "Not unless I died. He was five years younger than I was and a great play mate of Marian's."

"Were you jealous?"

"No. I was ten she was six."

"Alright you have a point, so what happened?" Allan asked with a shrug.

"I did not save him, I should have done."

"You can't beat yourself up for things that are not in your control, look at me and Tom."

"And you still feel you could have done something?" Robin said.

"Yes, so share it might make me feel less guilty about my brother."

Robin sighed, the only other person alive who really knew how he felt about Alex was Marian and perhaps to some extent Thornton and Much.

"Well," Robin began, they had nothing better to do, other than find Marian and with the current weather conditions that was not an option. "Alexander……..It was a pleasant day, a little cold I recall but……."

"_Can I go too," Alexander pleaded his eyes boring into his father's with a need that was almost impossible for one so young._

"_You are too small," Robin told him, nudging his younger brother as he walked past and sat at the table to eat breakfast._

"_Do not tease him," Lady Locksley scolded which fell on deaf ears._

"_Please father. I will be good I promise," Alexander continued to beg._

_Robert looked at the boy closely, he recalled what it had been like for himself as a small child, missing out on what his elder brother and sisters were doing, he had not meant to be Lord of Huntingdon, it should have fallen to his elder brother but he had perished one winter when the now lord had been about sixteen years of age._

"_Alexander," Robert began._

"_Please," the small five year old asked again._

"_Very well but you must stay close to Robin, do what he says, heed him."_

"_I will, I will," the boy replied jumping up and down with delight, while Robin scowled._

"_Father," Robin protested. "He will fidget, he will not remain quiet he would be far better off looking for worms or going to Knighton to visit with Marian."_

"_He should not become too friendly with Marian; after all she will be your wife one day."_

"_One day, she is but six. I hardly think another day in each others company will harm them," Robin's mother said suddenly, feeling that the day's adventures were too advanced for her younger son._

_Robin shot her a grateful look as his father replied, "Robin will take care of him. He has to know what it is to be a man a some point, and what better time than the present."_

"_Perhaps in a few years," his wife replied._

"_No today is a fit day for such an occasion. You will take care of Alexander, will you not Robin?"_

_Robin inwardly sighed; this was the last thing he wanted to be saddled with his young brother who was chatty to the point of excessiveness and as impatient as any other young boy his age was. But replied as was expected of him. "Yes Father, I will take care of him."_

_----------_

"But I did not and he died," Robin said returning to the present.

"But how did he die?" insisted Allan.

Robin fell back into time once more as he continued his tale……


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

"_What are you doing?" Robin asked Alex, noting he had put on his quiver and held his small bow in his hands._

"_Hunting."_

"_You will not be hunting, you are going to watch," Robin told him removing both bow and arrows from him and shaking his head._

"_But Father said I could come."_

"_Yes, but not with these. I am supposed to look after you. If you take these you will be trying to shoot like the men and you are not a man."_

"_Neither are you," Alex retorted._

"_I am nearer to a man than you and I say no weapons."_

"_Are you taking yours?" Alex asked._

"_Yes…but only because father said I might get a shot."_

"_If you can why can I not?"_

"_Because I say so," Robin said impatiently, guiding Alex by the shoulder and leading him to where the assembly of nobles had grouped together, which included Edward, Sheriff of Nottingham._

_The party of men were to go out shooting for the day, the aim of the hunting expedition; boar, for a feast at the castle. They had planned the hunt with expertise and Robert once again instilled that Robin keep Alexander at his side at all times. It started off well; they tracked the boar keeping it in their sights, preparing to kill it effectively and swiftly. While the men were in the undergrowth talking out their strategic plan to kill the beast, Robin's attention wandered._

_It all happened too soon, too fast and was almost like a blur in everyone's minds later when they tried to recall the incident with detail. Edward had fired a shot at the boar which although injured the animal did not as anticipated kill it and the boar raged uncontrollably. It was about this time that Robin noticed that Alexander was no longer at his side, the young boy's attention caught by a baby rabbit who was more bold than his contemporises and sat twitching his whiskers a short distance away._

_Even as Robin called his name he knew it was too late, he rushed forward somehow hoping that in that last final second he could stop the terrible thing that was about to happen, but he did not, he could not. His shoulders sagged as he was forced to watch the scene play out before him, where his father and the other men strove valiantly to save the young boy from the wrath of the boar, but it was not meant to be. He, Robin had failed that day, not only his parents, and his brother but most importantly himself._

----------

A heavy silence hung in the air; no one spoke, what was there to say? It seemed awkward almost. Allan looked at Robin with compassion, they did have something in common apart from their outlaw status, he too had not been able to save his brother either, although the situation was different. His heart felt heavy, not just for Robin but for himself, but he was to blame for that. It was he who had insisted that Robin impart the story of Alexander and now it was done….he felt the loss of Tom all over again.

Djaq sighed too, she too had lost her brother, in a more heroic way, but still the pain was there, would always be there, but not to the same degree as Robin she thought as she watched him sink back into his own thoughts. Whether back to Alex or perhaps Marian.

"You do know," Much said unable to stand the tension any longer. "That it was an accident? That is wasn't your fault and blaming yourself isn't going to make it better? Also," he continued without pause for breath. "Marian, you do know you are not going to fail her? That we…you, will find her; get her back here where she belongs…Master?"

"So you say, but what if I am unable to save her too? Then it will be three lives I have to carry along in my conscience for the rest of my life."

"Is that what has been bothering you these past months?" Much asked.

"No."

"Then what?"

Robin looked at them, should he confide his worries to them or should Marian be the one he should be telling. Not that she was here with him to tell. But if he recalled correctly she had urged him to tell someone his fears.

Robin sighed heavily, looked as if he was going to change the subject the replied, "I am afraid I will lose her as I lost my mother."

"Ah," said Much with some understanding as the remainder of the gang looked blank.

The gang shared looks with each other but decided in silent unison that they would not probe further on this; the revelation of Alexander had been painful enough both on Robin and for different reasons on other members of the gang also.

"Have you told her? Marian?" Much asked, continuing the conversation, of which he understood some of the events of the past.

"No I did not want to scare her."

"You should have told her."

"She said as much but I could not," he replied with a shake of his head. "And now it is too late."

"It is not too late. We…..You will find her of that I am certain."

"Find her to tell her I am afraid she will die?"

"No, to tell her you love her, to explain how your childhood experiences make you feared for her safety. Marian is young, she is healthy there is no reason she will share the fate of your mother. You have to believe in that," Much said in earnest as the gang got the gist of the situation.

There was a lengthy silence before Robin replied and when he did it gave hope to all who heard him. "I never give up on anyone or situation and never on Marian."


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Guy sighed and looked across the bed to his wife, who now lay sleeping. With her eyes shut, he could forget she was of Hood's blood, when he touched and caressed her skin he had in the end asked if she would shut her eyes during the course of their intimacy, then he could forget about Robin Hood. She was a pleasant wife he had to admit, not as favourable as Marian but she knew her place and acted within the restrictions that were placed upon her. He wondered if it had been a blessing that she had been married before or a curse. She certainly knew what to expect in the marriage bed and also on the running of the household both of which she undertook with an experience which surprised and amazed and often pleased him.

Tonight though as he watched her, sleep failed him, before they had retired to bed they had discussed the severity of the weather and he had felt a mere pang of guilt for outing a family of six out of their home that afternoon, however he convinced himself as he lay there that it was none of his concern. Even though Eleanor had taken upon it herself to provide them food and comfort and they were now spending the night in a barn within his very manor, hardly a satisfactory result at all in the eyes of the Sheriff.

Thinking of satisfactory results brought his attention to Marian, there had been no word that she had tried to escape, and no news that Robin Hood had tried to rescue her either which was even better. The weather would prevent such an attempt for the foreseeable future as well and he hoped upon hopes that Robin Hood would never lay eyes on his wife when she was alive again.

----------

It was a week later when his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to make enquires on and if Marian was still indeed where he left her. The weather conditions, although still freezing had ceased snowing. The snow which lay on the ground was cemented in by a hard layer of frost which made riding on horseback a peril, even to accomplished horsemen like himself, so instead of undertaking the mission he organised a soldier to go on his behalf.

Eleanor slipped silently down the stairs, preparing to steal into the village of Locksley to attend the poor and sick when she caught sight of Guy and a young soldier in the room off the great hall, moving close to the door she prepared to listen, perhaps what they were conversing about would be useful. She moved away quickly when the soldier took his leave and hurried out to the bitter cold day, perhaps her mission to help the poor might have to wait a day, the need to get word to her cousin was of far more importance and the utmost urgent.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

A week later Robin and the gang walked through the town of Minchen, it displayed more life and trade than Nottingham did on a good day. Yet today was clearly not market day, and still, people were bustling here and there with wares to sell and wares bought. They did acquire a few strange and suspicious glances as they wove their way through the streets but no confrontation.

The Abbey was on the far side of town, the outskirts and on the whole was encircled by a high wall; they walked round as far as they could and then encountered a wood. Robin led the way and they pushed past the dead undergrowth to see if they could finally get sight of what they had come for. The wall this side of the Abbey was low, possibly as a river separated it from the wood, it gave the gang a good view of the gardens and grounds within, which at the moment were empty.

They sat and waited their persistence eventually rewarded when the Nuns appeared to take their daily constitutional around the grounds.

"No sign of Marian," muttered Will.

"Patience," answered John.

Indeed their patience was rewarded for after the nuns had retired back into the abbey another figure appeared clothed in a dark grey cloak, with the hood pulled over her head. She seemed to glide effortlessly across the frozen ground, the snow now passed but it wasn't until she drew close that they could really take stock of her appearance. They all had heard Robin's whisper of her name as she first emerged but none of them had really believed it was her. Of course it was, and the wall and the river separated them, that and the evergreen foliage they remained hidden behind.

"She looks well," commented Will.

"She has put on weight," added Much as the others gave him a pointed look. "Alright perhaps that was an obvious thing but she …is…blooming."

"She is with child, of course she has put on weight," Allan replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well that is good isn't it?" Much went on, "I mean something dire could have occurred in that department."

"Much," implored John in a whisper, inkling his head at Robin.

"What? Oh….yes. Master what are we going to do?" he said changing the subject, realising perhaps he had been less than tactful.

"Bring her home with us," he said his tone serious, his gaze never leaving his wife.

"How?" asked Allan. "Are we going to call her over? That river is fairly wide and I would guess deep not to mention cold."

"No," said Robin with a smile forming on his lips, "I have a plan".

He turned then and grinned at them, the first genuine smile any of them had seen on his face for weeks.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

The pounding at the door of the Abbey finally roused one of the nuns; she opened it to see a young woman before her. She was modestly clothed but shivered from lack of a cloak. Her complexion was darker than most folk, but she was obviously in need and so she was granted access into the Abbey.

The woman was asked her name and where she had come from and the Nun went to see the Abbess to secure the young woman shelter.

"What is her name and where is she from?" the Abbess asked.

"Her name is Sophia, she is from the Holy Land, she was brought here as a slave and managed to escape, and now seeks refuge with us."

"I will grant it, she may provide a companion for Marian and on the subject of the latter there must be some way to help her avoid the noose."

"And if we can not?"

"Then we must find a loving home for her child."

----------

Djaq was pleased entry to the Abbey had been so easy, of course getting herself and Marian out might not be. She was led to a room, which was not unlike a cell, but far more pleasant. It wasn't until supper that she got her first glance at Marian; she was seated at the other end of the table and did not see that she was not the only visitor there so lost in thought. It was as the nuns attended evening mass that she finally sat beside Marian on a wooden bench in a room which was for the benefit of those the Abbey took in. Marian looked up as the bench creaked and she felt the weight of another.

After a double take she uttered, "Djaq?"

"Sophia, while we are in here."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out, not immediately…we have to wait bide our time…wait for the signal."

"What signal?"

"From Robin…outside…the grounds we saw you walking…Robin will able to give me a signal from where we watched you."

"He has seen me?"

"We all saw you."

"You must know it is not safe," Marian told her. "Gisborne sent a man to watch the Abbey to make sure I do not escape."

"I will send a signal then; we did not see such a man, keeping watch."

"He was dressed as a freeman. The Abbess took it upon herself to tell me. I rather like to think they would like me to live."

"What do you mean live?" asked Djaq.

"I am to hang after the child is born…in Nottingham. Did you not know? Did not the Sheriff make it common knowledge that he is preparing to hang Robin Hood's wife in the spring?"

"There has been no such news it has been kept secret."

"That is worrying, he must have a bigger scheme in motion," Marian guessed.

"Maybe, but right now we have to concentrate on getting us both out of here."

"It is good you are here," Marian said finally and the two women gave each other a comforting hug.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

It took time to for Djaq to sneak out one night and have a whispered conversation with Robin across the water. Then plan A was put in motion.

One morning Djaq approached the Abbess, to suggest that she and Marian make benefit from taking a stroll through the streets of Minchen. The Abbess was mortified by such a suggestion, knowing that there was a man out there paid to keep watch on Marian. And in consequence of this the reply was not completely favourable. The Abbess declared that Sophia could go attended by Sister Marie but Marian must stay within the castle grounds for her protection.

Djaq sighed this was going to be harder than any of the gang first anticipated. She tried another tactic.

"Marian told me about her unfortunate fate after the child is born."

The Abbess sighed and scrutinised the girls face, everything in her eyes showed that she knew the truth.

"It seems that will be her fate," she replied cautiously.

"It does not have to be. The Sheriff of Nottingham is a cruel man."

"I have heard," The Abbess replied.

"And you think it fair that without a trial Marian should die by the noose?"

"No. I do not agree with hanging."

"Then, let me help her…help us…help me to get her out of here back to her husband where she belongs, where the child belongs, where they both belong," implored Djaq sincerely.

"And how do you expect to do that, you have known her what three days? Four?"

Djaq looked suitably chastised and confessed, "I have known her a lot longer than that. Her husband saved my life; you do know who her husband is?"

"I was told he was a well known criminal."

Djaq emitted a noise between a snort of unbelief and a wry laugh. "She told me that you had informed her she was to hang for being married to the notorious Robin Hood amongst other crimes"

"Robin Hood? The Earl of Huntingdon?" the Abbess repeated slowly, she had certainly heard of him and nothing had been bad. "I was told by Sir Guy of Gisborne that Marian was a Lady, she was disgraced by marrying a criminal and by living with him and working with him she too became corrupt herself. From what I know of her since she has been here, his words have seemed totally false and I could only surmise that he wanted to do her harm by spreading falsehoods against her so that she would in due course after the child was born be hung in Nottingham."

Djaq sighed, the added. "And the man who watches the Abbey?"

"He was sent by Sir Guy."

Djaq nodded again and replied. "He can not watch the Abbey all day and all night he must sleep and when he sleeps then I will take Marian away, you will help?"

The Abbess looked at her for a long moment and replied. "How are you to propose we accomplish this?"

"Grant me a day's leave to walk about the town. I will locate my leader and together we can form a plan."

"Very well," the Abbess nodded. "We will help you. If there is one thing I do not want to hear of, that is Marian hung in Nottingham."


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Djaq ventured into the town and met with Much and Robin and a new plan was hatched.

The gang minus Djaq and Marian who were still seconded inside the Abbey peered round from the ale house on the far outskirts of the town, in fact its main entrance was opposite the doors to the Abbey, and Much deliberated on the significance of this for some while, until Allan threatened to kill him and Little John separated them.

"There," said Robin quietly pointing at the man they had been watching. "That must be him."

"Why him?" asked Much.

"He has been hanging around here all day," Will explained.

"I did not notice," Much replied.

"You were too busy talking about nonsense," John told him.

"Now what?" asked Allan.

"We will dispose of him."

"We are going to kill him?" Much asked with disbelief. "Master we do not kill unless we have to."

"We are not going to kill him; we will give him a headache and then send him off to London with the next wagon going in that direction," Robin answered with a mischievous smile.

---------------

It worked well less than twenty four hours later the man was bound for London and Robin decided perhaps he would call for Marian himself. He rapped upon the door and waited for a reply.

Seated in the Abbess's room he smiled most charmingly and she melted from within and then chastised herself heavily. Not only was she a woman of the cloth and a child of Christ, he was a married man. She cleared her throat and composed herself.

"I have come for my wife," he simply said.

"The man?" she asked.

"Is no longer a threat," he replied.

"You will take care of her properly I trust?" she asked.

He sighed. "If you mean will I take her home, where there is warmth, security a bed, good food then no. I can not give her that until my home and lands are mine again."

"But she will be with you."

"Yes."

The Abbess nodded. "In some ways she would be safer here but there are others not in favour of her escaping the Sheriff of Nottingham's noose I think it would be better for all concerned if she leaves. But if you or Marian or any of your men, or women as I suspect Sophia is part of your group too, need help you will always find sanctuary here with us."

He thanked her and she asked him to wait in the corridor on a wooden bench, he pondered the moment of being face to face with her once more. What would he say? He had failed her, he knew that. And the dreams, he was still having them even though he confided to the gang, he knew real release would only be when he told her his fears. Footsteps brought him out of his reverie and he almost didn't want to look up. Slowly though, his heart got the better of his head and he found himself eye to eye with his wife.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Djaq and the Abbess looked away; the intensity which hung in the air was so great. Marian and Robin stood a foot apart appraising and taking in everything of the other. Neither moved or dared to and eventually Djaq and the Nun walked away, the former left the Abbey and reunited with the gang and the latter went back to her rooms, giving the couple the privacy they needed for their reunion.

Neither was to recall later who moved first only that one moment they were standing apart and the next they were in a tight embrace. Marian laid her head upon his chest and only convinced herself he was real when she could hear the thump, thump, thumping of his heart. Robin meanwhile knew that as he could feel her soft body in his hands she was really with him once more. He buried his face in her hair and promised himself that they would never be parted again, while his head told him that was a promise he could never entirely be beholden to keep.

Time passed them by and no one came to enquire what was taking so long. Eventually she reluctantly pulled away and he unwillingly let her go to the extent of holding her loosely in his embrace. Marian raised her head then and they made eye contact once more. Robin undid his hands, and rested one on the shoulder and the other cupped her face with exquisite tenderness that caused her to blink back emotion which had unexpectedly appeared.

"Marian," he whispered, her name carrying off on the breeze and lost itself within the barren trees of the abbey.

"I am here," she replied, smiling a little and his thumb stroked away the rivulet of tears which ran down her cheek.

His thumb continued its caress and ran across her ever so slightly parted lips, before his mouth replaced his fingertips in a gentle caress, in a kiss of hope, of joy, of peace, and of love.

------

Back again in Sherwood the only thing that had Marian feel that she had been away was the weather. The sub zero temperatures of winter had now been replace with the thaw, everywhere was muddy, wet and cold. The journey back she had endured with a stoic patience she didn't 't know existed within her, perhaps it was the knowledge that she needed to be back under the safe canopy of Sherwood once more, or perhaps it was where she could fully embrace her husband in all sense of the word. He however, she noticed was still somewhat distant after their initial joy of seeing each other once again and guessed he was still plagued by dreams. They had been returned a week before they had time alone for any private conversation.

The blue pool had thawed and she ran her fingers through the water to find it still freezing cold. Turning she said the man at her side. "So tell me."

He sighed, "Are you warm enough?"

"I am not cold. I want to know about the dreams."

"Tell me first…when they took you away did they harm you?" he said and edged nearer taking her cool hand in his and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, his eyes questioning her deeply.

In response she snuggled closer to him and she used him as a back rest while his own back resided against a gnarled tree trunk. Their hands then instinctively rested upon her swollen belly, the child kicking heartily within. The silence was pleasing even though they had come there to talk alone, each admitting they had missed times like this the past weeks, more than they first comprehended.

It wasn't until Marian shifted her position slightly that Robin spoke. "I did not want to frighten you."

"And that is why you did not tell me what troubles your soul?" she replied both looking out to the still water of the pool.

"Yes."

Marian turned to face him, moving she felt cumbersome but it was necessary at the same time. "Whatever you have to say will not alter the way I feel about you."

He shook his head. "It is not that. It…..I. You were right before months ago when you said….about my mother. The dreams are interspersed with you and her and you meld into one. I can not bear to lose you the way my father lost my mother."

"You will not."

"You can not promise, you can not say what the fates may be Marian."

"No I can not, but I know I am not ready to leave this world just yet," she replied with a smile. "And perhaps that will not help rid you of your terror but see…. feel me, I am here with you now." she implored and took his hand and touched it to her face.

He seemed to come alive just then and searched her face with eyes which were bright and alive once more; he took her hand to his lips and kissed it with a quiet passion as she smiled reassuringly at him.

"The time will come soon," he said eyeing up her blossoming figure still with some trepidation.

"Not for some weeks yet I hope."

He looked even more worried when she said that, the thought of her getting any bigger and then the child be too large was almost too much to bear.

As if reading his thoughts she replied, "I am not that big….yet."

His eyes widened and he sighed, he had seen many homeless impregnated women in Nottingham and true a lot were much bigger, but then they could be about to bear their eight? Ninth child? While here was Marian embarking on their first.

"Perhaps," he muttered.

"I do not know what to say to reassure you further, other than I love you and even though at times we are not together you will never leave my heart."

Kissing her lightly he whispered. "That for now is enough." and hoped in his heart that is was as he held her close and they looked forward to their future together.

The end…To be continued with a final sequel.

Author's Note : I will be joining some of the chapters together so that I post the next one faster. I have something happening in my life in the next month and need to finish updating by then. I would after that time hope to later post more of my stories here though. Thank you all for reading and replying to this story. It means a lot to me.


End file.
